Best Friends Stay Together
by RockChick182101
Summary: -COMPLETE- Dougie and Sam have been best firends since they were kids. when sam is left alone will dougie be there to help? sorry i suck at summaries please read and review thanks xxx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forever Friends

A/N: Hey everyone this is a new story mainly about Dougie and his best friend Samantha (Sam). Just to explain, in this story the guys do not live together. I've set it where they all live in different flats/houses like they do now. Please read and tell me what you think.

I don't own McFly but I do own the other characters.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Hey look at this one," I said holding up a picture of me and Sam back in high school.

"That's awful," Sam replied taking the picture out of my hand, "why do you still have this?" she then asked.

"It always makes my laugh," I replied smiling at my best friend. Me and Sam have been best friends since we were five years old. We met at Sam's fifth birthday party and used to annoy the neighbours as a favourite pass time when we were growing up.

"Wow, I can't believe how much we've grown up since then," Sam said handing back the picture.

"I know, I mean look at you," I replied.

"I know, I'm going to be a mum soon," Sam said glancing down at her massive baby bump.

"I'm really happy for you Sam."

"Thanks Dougie, it means a lot."

I smiled and put the box of photographs away.

"So how's Robert?" I asked.

Robert is Sam's boyfriend and the father of her baby.

"Oh, he's fine," Sam replied, "he's at his mum's today."

"And your not?"

"No, I wanted to see you, plus his mum drives me mad going on about baby stuff, I just wanted to get out and have some space," she replied.

"Well you can stay here as long as you like," I told her as the doorbell rang, "hold on that will be the guys, I told them you were coming today, they all wanted to see you."

Sam laughed and I went down the hallway and answered the door. Three bodies piled through the door.

"Hey guys," I said shutting the door behind them.

"Is she here yet?" they all asked excitedly.

"She's in the living room," I replied as they all raced down my hallway.

Sam's P.O.V

"Sam!" somebody cried from the doorway.

I turned around to see Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones and Harry Judd smiling back at me.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I asked as they all jumped onto the sofa next to me.

"Were fine, how are you?" Tom replied.

"You've gotten so big," Danny commented.

I smiled and glanced at my baby bump.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"Hold long now?" Harry asked.

"2 months left," I said happily.

"Wow, not long to go," Tom said.

"Hey that means we'll be on tour when you have your baby," Dougie said from the doorway.

"It's ok, you can call us and we'll be there as quick as we can," Harry told me giving me a hug.

"I'd hate to drag you away from your fans though," I said worriedly.

"Its fine don't worry we'll be there," Dougie said putting drinks down in front of me.

2 months later

Dougie's P.O.V

I woke up in the night and could here my mobile ringing. I rummaged around in my bed and found it.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Dougie, its Sam's mum," came the reply.

Now I'm awake.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Sam's gone into labour."

"I'm on my way," I replied pulling on my jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and shook Tom awake.

"Dougie, go away," he mumbled.

"No get up, Sam's gone into labour," I replied dragging him out of bed.

He shot up and pulled on his jeans and a sweatshirt. We both ran down the hallway to Danny's and Harry's room.

"I'll tell fletch where were going," Tom said and ran to the other end of the corridor.

I pounded on the guys' door. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Danny.

"Doug, are you aware it's three o'clock in the morning?" he yawned.

"Yes, but Sam's having her baby now, come on let's go," I replied.

"Ok, we'll met you in the lobby in ten minutes," Danny replied and shut the door.

I met up with Tom and we both raced down to the lobby. The others joined us shortly after and we made our way to the hospital.

20 minutes later

Still Dougie's P.O.V

We arrived at the hospital and raced into the reception.

"Hello, I'm here to see Samantha James," I said to the receptionist.

"She's in room 363 of the maternity ward, it's on the third floor," she replied tapping away at her computer.

I said thanks and we all rushed into a lift. It stopped on the third floor and we got out and went to room 363. Sam's mum was waiting outside.

"Dougie thank God your here," she said when she saw me.

"She hasn't had the baby yet has she?" I asked anxiously.

"No, not yet," her mum replied.

"Is Robert with her?" I asked.

Sam's mum shook her head,

"He's not coming," she said sadly.

"What?"

"When I rung him, he said he didn't want anything to do with the baby or Sam."

"So who's with Sam now?"

"Nobody, I was waiting for you, now go and support her."

"But you're her mum, you should be with her."

"Dougie, after her waters broke the first thing she said was 'call Dougie', she thought about you before Robert, you're her best friend so get your arse in there now," her mum replied and shoved me into the delivery room.

* * *

A/N: what's going to happen? How will Sam cope without Robert? Well read the next chapter and find out lol. Please review thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Always there for you

A/N: Hey people here's the next chapter enjoy!

I don't own McFly etc

Dougie's P.O.V

I was shoved into the delivery room. Sam was lying in a hospital bed with doctors rushing around her.

"Dougie you're here," she exclaimed when she saw me.

"Yeah, how are you doing," I replied standing beside her.

"This bloody hurts," Sam replied.

"It's ok, just squeeze my hand when it hurts," I told her taking hold of her hand.

"Are you sure? Last time you said that I broke your hand," she giggled.

"Well, it was kind of my fault you were in pain anyway considering it was me who broke your leg," I chuckled.

Sam smiled but then screamed out in pain squeezing my hand very tightly.

"It's ok, it's just another contraction," said the nurse.

"It's not bloody ok, it fricking hurts!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, come on it's going to be fine," I said trying to reassure her as pain shot through my hand that she just crippled.

"Oh, what do you know, you'll never give birth," Sam snapped at me.

"Yes, and seeing what it's doing to you, is making me very happy that I can't," I chuckled.

"Shut up this is not funny," Sam retorted.

"Oh come on, have a sense of humour," I laughed.

"Dougie now's not the time," Sam replied squeezing my hand tightly.

"Ok, now you need to start pushing," the nurse said.

Sam pushed.

"I can't do it Dougie," she said gripping my hand again.

"Yes you can, you can do it, come on Sam," I replied.

Sam continued to push. Sweat ran down her face. I wiped it away.

"Where's Robert?" Sam whined.

"Forget him," I replied, "just push."

Suddenly the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

A few minutes later the nurse handed Sam a bundle of blankets.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," said the nurse smiling.

"Congratulations Sam," I said smiling down at my best friend and the bundle in her arms.

A tear slid down Sam's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, she's perfect," Sam replied.

"What are you going to call her?"

"How about Jessica," she said happily.

"I think it's an awesome name, I'll be back in a minute, I'll go and get your mum."

I walked out of the delivery room.

"Is everything ok?" everyone asked at the same time.

"It's a girl," I told them.

"Came we see her?" Tom asked.

"Be my guest," I replied and everyone raced into Sam's room.

Sam's mum smiled at me,

"Thanks Dougie, I don't know what she would have done without you," she said to me.

We both went into Sam's room and saw everyone crowded around her bed.

Two days later

Tom's P.O.V

"Can we go now," Dougie whined after we stepped off the stage.

"Hold on dude, we need to pack our stuff up, it's the last show so we need to make sure everything's packed away," Harry replied.

"I want to see Sam," Dougie replied picking up his backpack.

"Alright come on, the roadies can handle all the stuff," I said grabbing my car keys out of Danny's outstretched hands.

We arrived at the hospital half an hour later and went up to Sam's room.

"Hey guys," she said when she saw us.

"Hey how are you?" Danny asked while Dougie went and hugged her.

"Ok, I guess," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Robert has decided he doesn't want anything to do with Jessica," she replied.

"I'm sorry," I replied and we all went and hugged Sam.

"Where are you going to go after you get out of here?" Dougie asked.

"I'll go and stay at my mum's for a while until I find somewhere decent for me and Jessica to live," Sam replied.

Dougie's eyes lit up like he just had a brilliant idea. Well what he thinks is a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you just move in with me?" Dougie said.

"I couldn't," Sam replied shaking her head.

"Why not?" Dougie pouted.

"Doug, do you really want a screaming baby living in your house?" Sam replied.

"She's not screaming now," Dougie replied.

"She's not here."

"Oh, really, why not?"

"They took her to the nurse care thing so I could rest."

"Oh, anyways you could still live with me, I won't mind if Jessica cries all night, I mean I got used to it when jazzie was born."

"Dougie, it's not fair on you."

"Oh, shut up, you're living with me and that's that."

"I guess I'm living with you then."

I smiled.

"We better leave you to rest," Harry said as we all stood up.

"Ok, bye guys," Sam replied and we all gave her a hug and left.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Hey Doug, when Sam moves in with you, we'll be there to help if you need us," Tom said clapping his hands on my shoulder as we walked out of the hospital.

"Thanks guys," I replied.

We got into the car and drove home.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading please review thanks xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: She falls asleep (I hope)

A/N: Thanks for my reviews I'm glad people like the story. Anyway if you get a minute please read and review my other stories.

I don't own McFly etc

Sam's P.O.V

"All ready to go?" Dougie asked picking up my bag.

"Yep," I replied putting Jessica in her carry cot.

I'm so glad I'm getting out of here.

"Doug, are you sure about this?" I asked as we walked towards the lifts.

"Yes, I even cleaned out the spare room for Jessica; your mum came round yesterday to drop off all the baby stuff and your stuff, the guys have put together the cot and everything," he replied, "so stop worrying, it's going to be fine."

"Alright, just checking," I said as we exited the hospital. We got into Dougie's car and drove off.

20 minutes later

Dougie's P.O.V

"Home sweet home," I said opening the front door.

Sam went and set Jessica down on the sofa.

"So what are we doing today?" Sam asked.

"Well you will be resting," I replied.

"I've been resting for the past week, can we go somewhere please."

"Well I'm meant to be recording stuff in the studio this afternoon so you can come with me only if you promise to sit on your arse and do nothing."

"Ok fine but what about Jess?"

"She can come to, Tom and Danny can look after her and you can relax."

"Ok, so where's the studio?"

"Erm… upstairs."

"Oh, ok then."

Sam smiled and went and sat with Jessica.

Two hours later: In the studio

Still Dougie's P.O.V

"Aw… Jessica's so cute," Harry said sitting next to Sam who was bouncing Jess up and down on her knee.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when she starts screaming," Sam laughed.

"Hey Sam come and listen to this," I said holding out a pair of headphones to her.

"Here I'll take Jessica," Tom said taking the baby from Sam.

Tom's P.O.V

Sam went over to Dougie and put on the headphones.

Jessica giggled and waved her legs around. I put the baby down on the sofa. Danny came over and started to pull faces.

"Stop it Danny, your scaring her," I said.

"Then why is she laughing?" Danny replied pulling another weird face at Jessica who giggled loudly.

"Maybe she's never seen such an ugly face before," I chuckled.

"Shut up Tom, she's probably laughing because she saw your reflection in the window," Danny retorted.

"Or she's laughing because she saw both your ugly faces," Harry said picking Jessica up. He started to bounce her around.

Sam's P.O.V

"Wow Dougie's that's awesome," I said taking off the headphones.

"Thanks, it's going to be on our next album," I replied putting the headphones away, "anyways I'm done now so what do you want for dinner?"

"Erm… I could really eat a peanut butter sandwich," I answered.

"That I can do," Dougie replied smiling.

We both went over to the other guys who were all pulling faces at Jessica.

"You know if the wind changes you'll stay like that," I laughed taking Jess out of Tom's grip.

The guys laughed.

"So dinner at yours tonight Dougie?" Danny said as we left the studio.

"Yeah, if you want, but its peanut butter sandwiches," Dougie replied as we went down the stairs to Dougie's flat.

"Awesome," Tom said.

"I love peanut butter," Danny agreed.

"I'll get some marmite," Harry said as we piled into Dougie's hallway.

"I'll go put Jessica in her cot, it's getting late," I said and took Jessica to the spare room the guys had decorated for her.

I love this room. The walls are white but have pink stencil drawings on them. On one wall it had the outline of a guitar on it, the other has a jungle animal themed picture and the other walls had lyrics and music notes all over them. I put Jessica in her cot; she went to sleep straight away. The cot had pink bed covers and a night light on the side of the bars. It was lovely. I picked up the baby monitor and turned on the night light. I left the nursery and shut the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway and joined the guys in the living room.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked as I crashed onto the sofa next to Tom and Danny.

"Yeah, she fell asleep straight away," I replied as Dougie joined us.

"One peanut butter sandwich," he said handing me a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Where's ours?" Danny demanded.

"Make your own," Dougie replied tucking into his own sandwich.

Four hours and an empty fridge later

Dougie's P.O.V

"Bye guys," I said as they were on there way out my front door.

"Bye Dougie," Tom and Harry replied.

"I love you Dougie," Danny said.

"Yeah, love you to Dan, bye," I replied.

He's completely pissed, that's the last time I let him drink all my beer.

I shut the door and went back into the living room where Sam was cleaning up.

"Here I'll do that," I said taking the rubbish bag out of her hands.

"I don't mind," Sam replied.

"Are you feeling ok? Sam cleaning, I never thought I'd see the day," I chuckled throwing the rubbish away.

"Very funny," Sam retorted.

"I'm knackered," I yawned.

"Me too," Sam replied.

"Come on bed," I said dragging her down the hallway, "you'll have to share with me I'm afraid unless you want to stay with Jess and sleep on the floor."

"No it's fine, it'll be like the time we lived in my tree house when we were seven," Sam smiled as we went into my room.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, we lived in there for like a week until our mums went mad and made us get out," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll go and get ready for bed," Sam said and went down the hall to the bathroom.

I set the baby monitor down on my bedside table and got ready for bed. I chucked on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt.

Sam returned a few minutes later in a pair of red and black PJs.

We both climbed into bed and I turned off the lights.

"Night Doug," Sam yawned.

"Night Sam," I replied and fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night

Still Dougie's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Jessica crying. I gently woke up Sam.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Er… Jessica is crying," I said getting out of bed.

Sam got out of bed and we both went to Jessica room.

Sam picked Jessica up and rocked her from side to side. Jessica just cried even louder.

"Try something else," I said, "does she need a nappy change? If she does don't look at me I'm not doing it."

"No it's not that," Sam replied bouncing jess up and down.

"Maybe she's hungry," I suggested.

"Maybe, I made up some bottles earlier can you get one of them out of the fridge," Sam asked trying to shush jess at the same time.

I went into the kitchen and got a bottle out of the fridge and took it back to Sam. Jessica didn't want the milk and still continued to cry.

"It's not that, what wrong with her?" Sam said sadly putting the bottle down on the small table.

"Hold on, I'll ring Tom," I told her grabbing my mobile of the small table in the corner.

I dialled Tom's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Tom said sleepily.

"Hi Tom, we need your help, Jessica won't stop crying and we've tried everything," I explained.

"Ok, why don't you try singing or something," Tom replied yawning.

"Ok, cheers mate," I replied.

"Anytime," he replied and hung up.

"What did he say?" Sam asked rocking Jessica again from side to side.

"Sing," I replied.

"Sing what?"

"Anything."

"Ok, sing with me."

"Fine, sing she falls asleep, it might work."

"Ok."

We both started to sing.

Jessica was still crying after the first verse.

"I don't think she's getting the message," Sam said.

"Just keep going," I replied.

Three songs later Jess was finally asleep.

"Thank god for that," I whispered as we left the nursery.

"Yeah, night Dougie," Sam replied and we got back into bed.

"Night," I replied and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

N/A: thanks for reading please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stay together for the kid

A/N: Here's the next chapter enjoy

I don't own McFly just the other people

Dougie's P.O.V

"Sam your phone's ringing," I called down the hallway.

"Ok, thanks," Sam replied collecting her phone.

She answered the phone and then walked off towards the bedroom still talking as she went.

I went back into the kitchen and went over to Jessica who sitting in her high chair messing around with her mushy baby food. She had managed to get food all over her face.

"Your meant to eat it not paint your face with it," I told her taking the bowl away from her before it ended up on the floor.

I spooned at bit of the food out of the bowl and shoved it in Jessica's open mouth.

She spat it back out.

"Jess, I don't think you're grasping the concept of eating, you put food in your mouth and you swallow it," I said wiping her face, "See look, yummy food," I said eating some of her baby food. Good God this is disgusting, what the hell is this stuff? I spat it out and got a drink of water.

"Ok, we'll just throw this away," I said chucking the bowl and its contents in the bin.

I got some ice cream out of the freezer and gave some to Jessica. She giggled happily and ate it all.

"Did you just give her ice cream?" Sam asked joining us in the kitchen.

"Er…yeah but she ate all her baby mush before I gave it to her," I lied.

"Ok, anyways I need to go out for a while, can you keep an eye on Jess for me," Sam said putting her jacket on.

"Yeah sure, where are you going?" I asked.

"Just out to the shops, I won't be long," she replied kissing Jess on the check, "see you later."

She walked out of the kitchen and I heard the front door open and then shut.

Sam's P.O.V

Usually when I have a problem I talk to Dougie about it, but this time I can't so the next best thing is Harry Judd. I've been good friends with Harry since Dougie's first audition to join McFly. I went with Doug for good luck and met Harry there. Don't get me wrong I love the rest of the guys but Harry would be the one I'd go to if I have a problem that I can't tell Dougie about.

I walked towards the end of the street and stopped at Harry's flat. I knocked on the door. Harry answered the door,

"Sam, come in, what up?" he said as I stepped into his hallway.

"You're not busy are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm not doing anything today so I'm all yours," he replied smiling.

"Good, I need to talk to you about something," I said and we both went and sat in the living room.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Ok, this morning Robert rung," I told him.

"Ok, what did he say?"

"Well, he wants to see Jessica and he wants us to move back in with him."

"What did you say to him?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know I need to do what's best for Jessica."

"Which is what?"

"I think we should go and live with Robert, she should grow up around her dad."

"Ok, but is that what you want?"

"Well, I think I should give it a shot and Robert asked me to marry him."

"What!"

"He said we should be married so Jessica grows up with two parents who love each other."

"Do you honestly believe that crap?"

"I don't know Harry, I don't know what to do, maybe is would be better for Jessica if we were married."

"Have you talked to Dougie about this?"

I shook my head.

"Don't you think you should? I mean he's really attached to Jess and to you, I'm pretty sure he won't want you to go."

"Yeah, I know, he's been a better dad to Jessica in the past month than Robert ever could be."

"There you go then, maybe you should stay with Doug."

"I'll talk to him about it; I do think I should give Robert a chance."

"Just do what you think is right."

"Ok, thanks Harry, and please don't say anything to anyone about this," I said as we both walked down the hallway to the front door.

"I won't I promise," he replied giving me a hug.

"Bye Harry," I said and left to go back to Dougie's.

Five minutes later

(Still Sam's P.O.V)

I opened the front door and stepped into the hallway.

"Hello? I'm back," I called into the flat shutting the door behind me.

"Hi," Dougie replied walking out of the kitchen.

I looked at him and burst out laughing. He was holding Jessica on his hips and had a towel over his shoulder. Jessica had on a different outfit to what I dressed her in this morning and Dougie had on a different t-shirt and was wearing what looked like the contents of a bottle of milk on his face.

"What happened?" I giggled taking Jess from him.

"Jess thought it would be hilarious to throw her milk everywhere, but I think I was the main target," Dougie replied wiping his face on the towel that was slung over his shoulder.

"Never mind," I laughed putting Jessica on the sofa.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could go to the park or something today," Dougie said from the doorway.

"Yeah sure, I'll get Jessica ready if you want to get changed and then we can go," I replied picking up Jessica's coat and hat.

Half an hour later: In the park

Dougie's P.O.V

We sat down on one of the park benches. Jessica had gone to sleep in her buggy.

"Dougie, I need to talk to you about something," Sam said turning to face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, Robert called me this morning and suggested that me and Jessica move in with him, and he also asked if I would marry him," Sam answered quickly like she had wanted to say it all day.

"Right," I said taking the information in, "what did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it," Sam replied.

"And have you?"

"I wanted to talk to you before I called him back."

"Ok, well, I don't think it's really about me, you need to do what's best for you and Jessica."

"I think I should go and live Robert, so Jess grows up with her dad."

"What the marriage part?"

"We can put a hold on that for now; I just think I should give Robert a chance."

"Ok, so when are you moving out?"

"I don't know, a few days."

"Days?"

"Yeah, we'll be out of your way as soon as possible."

"Ok, but if it all goes wrong, which I doubt it will, but you can always come back and stay with me."

"Thanks Dougie," Sam said giving me a big hug. I hugged her back tightly.

"Ok, let's go, it's getting late and I'm freezing," I said getting up and pulling Sam with me.

"Ok, let's go," Sam replied pushing the buggy towards the exit. I followed behind her and we walked back home.

I'm going to miss her so much.

A/N: thanks for reading please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dougie to the rescue

A/N: thanks reviewers u rock, anyway here's the next chapter, it contains some 'bad' language and minor violence, just thought you might want to know, anyways please review thanks xxx

I don't own McFly etc

Sam's P.O.V

"I think that's everything now," Dougie said from the doorway.

"Yeah," I replied looking around at the nursery, "thank you so much for this Dougie its amazing but I guess we don't need it anymore."

"Yeah, well you never know, I might need it one day," Dougie smiled as I picked up my bag.

"I'm sure you will," I replied giving him a hug.

"You better keep in touch, I want weekly updates on how everyone's getting on," Dougie told me as was walked towards the front door where Robert was waiting with everyone else.

"Well, bye guys I'm going to miss you," I said taking Jessica from Danny.

"Bye Sam," they all replied.

I gave them all a hug and waved goodbye.

"Don't forget to keep in touch," Dougie called after me as I put Jessica into the car.

"I won't," I replied and waved goodbye. I got in the car and we drove off.

Dougie's P.O.V

I watched Sam and Jessica drive off into the distance. I went back into the flat and joined the guys in the living room.

"Hey you ok mate?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Dougie, we know you're lying, it's ok," Tom said.

"I just got used to having Sam around again I didn't expect her to go so soon," I replied sadly.

"Really? I thought you were bummed out because you love her," Danny said.

Tom hit Danny around the back of the head.

"How did you know?" I asked.

Later that night

Sam's P.O.V

I put Jessica down to sleep and went and joined Robert in the kitchen.

"Hey babe, I'm going out for a few hours, I'll see you later," Robert said kissing me on the check and left the house.

Alright then. What do I do now? I went into the living room and switched on the TV. I flicked through the channels but I couldn't find anything I wanted to watch. So I decided to get an early night.

I got into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up at some point in the middle of the night. Robert still wasn't home. I went and checked on Jessica. She was fast asleep in her cot.

The front door banged open. I went out into the hallway to find Robert swaying around obviously drunk.

"Robert?" I said.

"Sam, where's Jessica?" he replied slurring his words slightly.

"She's asleep," I replied.

"Let me see her."

"No."

"Let me see her you slut."

"No, your drunk, just go and sleep it off."

"I want to see my daughter!" Robert shouted pushing past me trying to get up the stairs.

I pulled him back. He slapped me hard across the face and then walked out of the front door leaving me lying on the hallway floor.

I got up and grabbed hold of my mobile.

Dougie's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing beside me.

"Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Dougie its Sam," came the reply.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sounded upset.

"Robert just… he just…," Sam stuttered.

"What did he do Sam?"

"He just hit me and then walked out."

"Stay where you are I'm coming to get you," I replied jumping out of bed and pulling on my jeans.

"He was drunk Dougie," Sam sobbed.

"It's ok, just pack as much of your stuff as you can and get Jessica ready, I'll be there as fast as I can," I replied pulling on a sweatshirt. I grabbed my car keys of the kitchen counter.

"Sam, I'm coming now, just hold on," I told her getting into my car.

"Ok bye Dougie," Sam replied and hung up the phone. I pulled out of my driveway and raced off down the street.

Sam's P.O.V

I pulled out my suitcases and filed them with the contents of my wardrobe. I pulled out the big bag I always take on holiday and filled it with Jessica's stuff. I went into her room and carefully put her into her carry cot. She was still fast asleep.

I grabbed my handbag and all the other stuff that I needed. I saw headlights outside of the house.

I opened the front door and saw Dougie was running up my driveway.

"Thank God you're here," I said as he gave me a big hug.

"It's ok, come on let's go," Dougie replied taking my bags out of my hands. He put them in the car along with my other stuff and I grabbed Jessica. I put her into her car seat and got into the passenger seat. Dougie shut the boot and got in the drivers seat. He started the car and we drove off.

20 minutes later

Dougie's P.O.V

We pulled up into the driveway and then got out of the car.

"Go inside I'll get Jessica," I told Sam unlocking the front door for her.

She went inside and I got Jessica out of the car. I locked the car and carried her inside.

"Sam are you ok?" I called.

"Yeah," she replied quietly from the living room.

I went and put Jessica in the cot that was still set up in the nursery.

I grabbed a baby monitor, then went outside and grabbed Sam's stuff and put it in my room. I then joined Sam in the living room. She was curled up on the sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest.

I sat next to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Doug? Do you think me and Jess can stay with you for a while?" Sam asked quietly.

"Of course you can, you can stay forever if you want," I laughed, "best friends stay together right?"

Sam nodded.

"You should go to bed, you look knackered, don't worry about Jessica, I'll keep an eye on her," I said pushing Sam in the direction of my bedroom.

"Ok, thanks Dougie," she replied and then went into my room.

I called the guys and told them what happened. They wanted to come over and see Sam straight away but I said no. I made up some bottles of milk encase Jess woke up and went to bed. I looked over at Sam who was fast asleep. I smiled and fell asleep myself as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you

* * *

N/A: thanks for reading i do not own the song simple plan do anyways please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sam's Secret

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for my reviews. Glad you like the story. Here's the next chapter enjoy. It does contain some violence. Sorry about the wait, I've been a bit busy with school work.

I don't own McFly I just own Sam and the storylines etc

Sam's P.O.V

I woke up to an empty room. Sunlight streamed through the windows. I got up and went in search of another human. I followed the smell of cooking to the kitchen.

Dougie was cooking something on the stove, so I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning sleepy head," Dougie said cheerfully, "do you want some eggs?"

"Did you make them?" I asked picking up this morning's paper.

"Yep," Dougie replied proudly.

"Then no thank you," I grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offence Doug but your not the best cook."

"Fine, I won't argue with that," Dougie laughed chucking the contents of the frying pan into the bin.

"Where's Jess?" I asked realising that she wasn't around, "is she still sleeping?"

"Oh, she's at Tom's house, he offered to look after her today so you could sort yourself out and stuff," Dougie explained sitting down at the table next to me.

"Ok, Dougie I don't think I can stay here," I said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Robert's going to work out where I am and come straight here; I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sam don't worry, I rung your mum earlier and told her what happened, she said Robert rung her last night after you came back here and she told him you had gone to visit a relative in France, so don't worry."

"Dougie, he'll still go looking for me, and I don't want you to end up like this," I replied pointing to the bruise that had come out on my face.

"He's hit you before hasn't he?"

"Only a few times."

"Sam why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were doing so well with McFly and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Sam, tell me what happened, you should go to the police."

"No, they won't do anything, anyway it all started about six months after me and Robert started going out, he got drunk and hit me. He told me he was sorry the next day and begged for forgiveness, I was stupid enough to give it to him. It happened again a few times after that.

"That time when I came back to see you after the wonderland tour and you had bruises on your legs and arms, you told me you fell down the stairs, you didn't did you?" Dougie asked.

"No, that was him, but when I told him I was pregnant he changed, he became the perfect boyfriend, like he was when we first started going out, he promised he would look after me and the baby and as you know he decided to leave me after I went into labour."

"Why didn't you tell me he hits you?" Dougie said sadly, " I would have helped you, I would have left the band and stayed with you."

"That's why I didn't tell you, I couldn't let you sacrifice everything just for me," I replied, "don't beat yourself up about it Dougie, there was nothing you could have done."

"Ok fine, what do you want to do today?" Dougie asked.

"I don't care," I replied.

"Well, I need to go to the shop because we're out of milk and bread, so you can chill here."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

Dougie put on his jacket and hat and left to go to the shop.

Dougie's P.O.V

I walked down the street trying to process the information Sam had told me. How the hell did I not realise Robert was beating her. I should have known.

I reached Tesco's and quickly grabbed some milk and a loaf of bread. I paid and left trying my best not to get recognised. Sometimes being famous is a nightmare. It's cool when you get noticed and you get to meet fans and stuff but sometimes it gets a bit mental. As I walked down the street I saw a few girls pointing in my direction. Oh crap! I did a quick turning into a side street and ran. Going this way would mean I'll get home later but Sam's ok, she just chilling at home.

Sam's P.O.V

Dougie's been gone for about half an hour now, he only went to get bread and milk. Where is he? He probably got ambushed by fans. I hope he hurries up; it's weird sitting here by myself.

Suddenly something banged against the front door. I turned off the TV and ran to the hallway. The door shook as something large banged into it.

"Open the door," said a gruff voice. It was Robert.

I backed away in horror and grabbed the house phone. I called Dougie but he didn't answer. I threw the phone on the floor.

Then the door burst open. I screamed and ran into the living room.

Robert stormed into the flat searching for me.

"There you are," he said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Don't hurt me," I begged.

"Where's Jessica?" Robert asked pulling out a knife.

"She's not here, she's at my mums," I lied.

"I can pick her up later, I'll just deal with you first," he replied leering at me waving the knife in front of my face. Robert then raised the knife and I closed my eyes waiting for the knife to sink into my stomach.

Suddenly pain spread threw out my body as the knife sunk into my stomach. I screamed and fell to the floor. Robert laughed and watched me slowly drifting away into the light.

Dougie's P.O.V

I walked up the stairs to my flat. Why is the front door open? I heard a high pitched scream from inside the flat. Sam! I dropped the shopping and ran into the flat. I followed the sound to the living room. I was filed with horror and dread at the sight I saw. Sam was lying in a pool of blood on the floor and Robert was standing over her with a bloody knife in his hand.

I ran to Sam and punched Robert. He ran out of the flat dropping the knife as he went. That didn't matter right now. I kneeled next to Sam.

"Sam?" I whispered squeezing her hand. Her eyes flickered.

"Dougie?" she whispered.

"Yes, come on Sam stay with me," I replied pulling out my mobile. I called for an ambulance. The women said one was on its way.

"It's ok Sam, your going to be fine," I said squeezing her hand.

"Dougie, tell Jessica I love her, don't let her forget me," Sam whispered as tear slid down her face.

"No you can tell her yourself later, your going to be fine."

"If I don't get the chance again, I want you to know that I love you,"

"I love you two Sam, and I'm not losing you, stay with me. Stay awake."

"I love you Dougie."

"I love you two, I always have, ever since we were kids."

"Take care of Jessica for me."

"I won't have to, your going to be fine."

Sam eyes were flickering and staying shut for more than a few seconds.

"No Sam, stay awake you can't go to sleep."

I could feel tears running down my face. I can't lose her. I won't lose her.

* * *

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

Sitting here watching the world going by  
Is it true when we die we go up to the sky  
Whoa  
Whoa  
So many things that I don't understand  
Burnt feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun  
whoa walking in the sun..

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

* * *

A/N: hi thanks for reading please review and i don't own the song mcfly do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Holding on

A/N: Hi everyone here's the next chapter enjoy. sorry its a bit short.

I don't own McFly but I own Sam.

Tom's P.O.V

I rubbed my eyes trying to stay awake. We've been at the hospital for about 7 hours now. Sam's still in being looked after in the intensive care unit. Danny fidgeted beside me trying to get comfortable so he could go to sleep. Harry was sitting with his head in his hands beside Dougie who was curled up on his chair holding Jessica who was fast asleep in his arms.

Doctors rushed past us dashing in and out of Sam's room. Nobody will tell us if she's ok.

"Excuse me," I said to a passing doctor, "can you tell us what's going on please?"

"Miss James is in a stable condition but she needs to recover from surgery first," he replied hurriedly.

"Thank you," I replied and the doctor went into Sam's room.

A few hours later

Harry's P.O.V

"You can she her now," a doctor told us as he exited Sam's room.

"Thanks you very much," I replied and woke up the rest of the guys.

I took Jessica from Dougie so he could stand up properly, Danny rubbed his eyes and Tom yawned.

We all piled into Sam's room.

Dougie's P.O.V

I told Jessica back from Harry and went over to Sam's bed. She looked so small and weak. Loads of tubes were connected to her. Machines were bleeping all around her.

"Sam?" I whispered squeezing her hand.

"Dougie?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, it's me, and I have Jessica with me, were all here."

Sam smiled faintly.

"Its ok," I said softly, "go back to sleep you need to rest."

Sam shut her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Dougie, we should go home, you need to sleep," Danny said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't want to leave Sam," I replied.

"Ok, well you stay here and we'll take Jessica home and bring her back tomorrow," Harry suggested.

I nodded my head and carefully handed Jessica to Harry. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Dougie, see you tomorrow," the guys said and then left.

I sat by Sam's bed.

Who could I have let Robert do this to her. I should never have left her on her own.

* * *

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

* * *

A/N: hi thanks for reading, i don't own the song the jonas brothers do and once again sorry it's a bit short the next chapter will be longer I promise please review thanks xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Boring Bed Rest

A/N: yay 432 hits!! Thanks to everyone who has read my story and reviewed, it means a lot to me. Sad I know but anyway here's the next chapter enjoy.

Sadly I do not own McFly it would be really cool (that's an understatement) if I did but I don't. :(

8 weeks later

Dougie's P.O.V

"Hey dude, are the burgers ready yet?" Harry whined from his garden chair. Jessica was crawling around his feet.

"Yeah, were starving here," Tom added from the skate ramp where he and Danny were trying to skate board.

"Hey I can't make the barbeque cook any faster, your lucky I'm feeding you at all," I replied turning the burgers over.

Then something caught my eye as I glanced around the garden.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I demanded as Sam walked out into the garden.

"I'm bored and I'm hungry," she replied sitting in a chair next to Harry.

"You should really be in bed, you heard the doctor," Harry said to her.

"I heard him, and bed rest is just not working for me, please don't send me back to that prison you call a bedroom," Sam said looking at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes," I said caving at the look on her face.

"Works every time, I don't now how you do it," Danny chuckled joining us on the deck area. Tom followed behind him.

"It's a gift," Sam smiled putting Jessica on her knee.

"Fine you can stay but you are not moving from that chair," I said firmly, "burgers are done."

"Finally," the guys said jumping up.

We all grabbed some food and all was quiet while we ate it.

"You'd think you lot have never seen food before," Sam laughed as we stuffed our faces.

Later that day

(Still Dougie's P.O.V)

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sam asked.

"_You _are doing nothing," I replied flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Dougie I'm bored, best rest is driving me mad," she replied with a frown on her face.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, when we were in high school I had to get up extra early and come round to your house and drag you out of bed every morning so you weren't late for school," I chuckled.

"That was a different time, bed rest is the most boring thing on the planet, you should try it sometime," Sam retorted.

"Maybe I will," I replied. Sam got up and dragged me to our room.

"Now sit here and stay still for at least an hour, I'm sure it'll drive you crazy," she said plonking herself on my bed.

So we sat and rested.

10 minutes later

"I'm bored," I said sitting up.

"Told you so," Sam smirked, "you only lasted ten minutes, imagine having to stay here all day for about two weeks."

"Fine you win, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Anything, just get me out of here."

"Walk in the park?"

"Ok, that'll do."

"Fine, get your coat and scarf."

"Coat and scarf? It's the middle of spring."

"I don't want you to catch a chill as well."

"Fine, go and get Jessica ready and I'll get my coat."

Sam got up and went in search of her coat. I went into Jessica's room and picked her up off her play mat. She giggled and waved her arms and legs around. I pulled her jacket out of the baby bag and put it on her, which proved difficult as she kept crawling off every time I turned around. Oh yes, Jessica is now crawling. You put her down for 5 seconds and she's gone. So we keep an extra eye on her.

I picked her up and went and found Sam in the hallway.

"Ready?" I asked putting on my shoes.

"Yeah, can we go now," Sam whined putting Jess in her buggy.

"Alright," I chuckled and we left for the park.

In the park

Sam's P.O.V

We entered the park and sat on one of the benches. Jess sat happily in her buggy.

"What wrong?" Dougie asked after a while of us sitting in silence.

"Nothing, it's just good to be out," I replied, "so when are you lot going on tour?"

"In a few weeks," Dougie replied.

"Cool, I might try and come to a couple of show," I said.

"You'll be there anyway because you're coming with me," Dougie grinned.

"What?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you here did you?"

"Well I hoped you wouldn't."

"Sam I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again, I really thought I was going to lose you, and it scared the shit out of me and it made me realise that I love you and I'm not leaving you, ever, so your stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"Ok, I can live with that, I really thought I was going to die and I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore because I'll always be here, even if I'm asleep or something I'm still here," Dougie smiling hugging me tightly. I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed me back on the lips.

"Hey Doug, the guys don't mind I'm going on tour with you lot do they?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course they don't mind, if you weren't coming with us, how the hell was I supposed to separate them from Jessica?" Dougie laughed.

"I don't think we'll ever need to find another baby sitter, we can just call one of them."

"Yep, brilliant isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Come we better get home, Jessica looks like she's had enough for one day."

"Alright but can we walk the long way home?"

"Sam."

"Ok fine, the short way it is."

Dougie laughed and we walked home.

Dougie's P.O.V

Sam put Jessica to bed and we settle in front of the TV.

Sam curled up next to me resting in my arms. I kissed her on the forehead.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know, I just felt like it," I replied.

Sam kissed me back and I returned the favour.

"You know this is wreaking our friendship," Sam giggled.

"Oh well we weren't that close anyway," I replied kissing her again.

* * *

I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly came onto me  
Pin me down on the ground  
I could have pushed away  
But I didn't know what she'd say  
But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down

Years go by (As the years go by)  
I wonder why (I start to wonder why)  
She had come to me (Bah da bah bah)  
So glad that she met me (Bah da bah bah)  
And life without you baby just don't know where I would be.

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading, i don't own the song mcfly do, anyways please review thanks xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: One Happy Family

A/N: hey everyone thanks for reviewing. This will be the last update for a while because I'm going on holiday this Friday :)

No I do not own McFly but I'm working on it

Dougie's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning; sun was streaming through the curtains. I looked over at Sam who was still fast asleep. I smiled and then I got dressed and went to the kitchen in search of food.

I pushed open the kitchen door and found Danny sitting at the kitchen table.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"I know where your spare key is," Danny replied draining the rest of the orange juice from his glass.

"Fine, whatever, was that the last of the juice?"

"Erm…yeah."

I grabbed a glass of water and jumped up on the kitchen counter.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"Still asleep," I replied happily.

"What's wrong with you? You're never this happy in the morning unless…oh my God you and Sam totally did it last night!" Danny exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down," I hissed checking the kitchen door encase Sam walked in.

"I thought Sam was supposed to be taking it easy," Danny smirked.

I picked up the nearest object which was a washing up cloth and threw it at him.

"Aw little Dougie's blushing," Danny laughed throwing the cloth back. I heard Sam's footsteps down the hallway.

"Not a word," I hissed.

Sam entered the kitchen with Jessica resting on her hip.

"Morning," she said brightly putting Jess in her high chair.

"Morning," Danny smirked.

"Hey Sam," I said shooting Danny a 'don't say a word or I swear I'll kill you' look, "Danny don't you have to be going now."

"Yeah, best be off, got something interesting to tell the guys," he said and waved goodbye and left.

Git!

"So, what are we doing today?" Sam asked opening a jar of baby food.

"Well we need to get ready for tour, so I'm meeting the guys in the studio later if you want to come with me," I replied.

"Sounds great," Sam replied spooning some baby yuck into Jessica's mouth.

"Good, I'm going to go and have a shower," I said kissing Sam on the check and then I headed down to the bathroom.

A few hours later: In the studio

Tom's P.O.V

"Hey guys I just got some great news," I told the group who were sitting on the sofas.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Ok, well with regards to the tour bus, were getting a bigger one this tour because Sam and Jess are coming with us but I just found out that half the dates on the tour are now sold out!" I replied happily.

"Awesome," everyone chanted back. They then all turned back to Jessica who was giggling when they pulled faces at her. Damn that baby's cute, just can't get anyone attention for more than 30 seconds when she's around.

"Come on guys, we need to practice the new intros for the tour versions of our songs," I said trying to get their attention back.

The guys got up and went into the recording booth. Sam stayed on the sofa watching the guys setting up.

I grabbed my guitar and joined the guys in the booth. Harry sat at his drums, Danny sat on a stool with his guitar on his knee and Dougie was sitting on an amp with his bass across his lap.

Danny started playing the intro for I'll be ok. I looked over at Dougie to give him the signal for when to start and saw him waving at Jessica. I looked over to Sam who was smiling; she looked down at Jessica who was waving back at Dougie. Their like the prefect happy family.

Something soft hit the side of my face. I looked down to see my jacket on the floor.

"Yo, dude man, you missed your cue," Danny said.

"Sorry dude, I got distracted," I replied, "start again."

Another few hours later

Sam's P.O.V

We left the studio later that day. Jess fell asleep on Dougie just before we left. He laid her carefully on the sofa and then kissed her on the forehead. Could this guy get any cuter? I think not.

"What?" Dougie asked catching me starring at him.

"Nothing," I replied smiling, "I think it might go and call Emma and catch up on everything going on in her neck of the woods."

Emma's a good friend of mine; she went travelling around the world for a few years and she text me yesterday to say she was home, so I thought I would call her and fill her in on everything that's been going on.

"Ok, I'm just going to and run to Toms I think I left something there," Dougie replied heading out to the hallway.

"Ok, I'll see you later," I replied kissing him goodbye. He then walked out of the flat shutting the door behind him.

I pulled out my mobile and dialled Emma's number.

Dougie's P.O.V

I ran down the flight of stairs and out of the building. I raced down the street to Tom's house. I banged on the door until he opened it.

"What's up Doug?" he asked letting me in.

"Tom I need to talk to you," I said quickly, "I don't have a lot of time; Sam thinks I'm just picking something up."

"Spill," Tom replied.

"Well, I think I'm going to ask Sam to marry me."

* * *

A/N: sorry the chapters a bit short but thanks for reading and please review. i won't be able to update anymore for about two weeks at the maxium should be quicker than that but anyways please review thanks

Rockchick182101 xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Big Question

A/N: hey everyone I'm back at home now. There will only be one more chapter after this but there will be a sequel but it might not be for a while, here's the next chapter enjoy.

I don't own McFly or anything related to them I just own Sam, Jessica and the storylines.

Dougie's P.O.V

"What!" Tom exclaimed.

"I'm going to ask Sam to marry me," I repeated.

"Hold on," Tom replied pulling out his mobile. He dialled a number and waited.

"Danny get your arse over to my house now," he said and then hung up to dial another number.

"Harry, get over here now," Tom demanded. I could hear Harry muttering on the other end of the line.

"I don't care if you're on the toilet get over here A.S.A.P," Tom exclaimed and then hung up.

"I'll go sit in the living room then," I said quietly and went and sat down.

10 minutes later

(Still Dougie's P.O.V)

"Ok, what's the problem?" Harry asked crashing on the other sofa next to Danny.

"Go on Doug, tell them," Tom said patting me on my back.

"Well, I'm going to ask Sam to marry me," I said nervously.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Danny exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Aw little Dougie's growing up," Harry grinned. I looked at tom.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Doug," Tom replied.

"Good well I better go, she'll be wondering where I am," I said getting up.

"When are you going to ask her?" Harry asked as we all walked out into Tom's hallway.

"Not sure yet, I'm going to pick up the ring tomorrow morning," I replied, "I really need to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye," the guys called as I ran down Tom's driveway and raced back to my flat at the end of the street.

I walked up the stairs to my flat and opened the front door.

"I'm back," I called into the hallway, "sam?"

"In the living room," Sam shouted back.

I went and sat on the sofa next to her.

"Did you pick up what you left at Toms?" Sam asked me.

"Oh, no Danny dropped it round the other day but I forgot," I lied not helping the fact a big smile appeared on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," I replied kissing her on the forehead.

The next day

Sam's P.O.V

"I'm back," Dougie said joining me in the kitchen.

"What did Tom want?" I asked.

"Nothing much, he just needed me to sort his amp out it keeps breaking," Dougie shrugged biting into an apple.

"Oh ok, so what are we doing today?"

"Well, I'm taking you out tonight for dinner."

"But what about Jessica?"

"Don't worry Danny said he'd look after her, but I'm sure Tom and Harry will be there as well."

"Ok then, what time are we going out?"

"About 7 o'clock."

"Ok, sounds great."

Later that night

Dougie's P.O.V

"Dougie where are we going?" Sam asked as we walked down the street.

I had made her close her eyes so she has no idea where we're going. I'm taking her to Tom's. The guys have set up a table in Tom back garden with lights and stuff. Tom's cooking us dinner with the help of Harry and Danny's baby sitting. I've decided to propose tonight.

"Ok, we're here now," I told Sam stopping outside Tom's front door.

Sam opened her eyes.

"Were having dinner at Tom's?" she said happily.

"Well, sort of," I replied knocking on the front door.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"All will be revealed," I replied as Harry opened the front door. We stepping inot the hallway.

"Welcome to Judd and Fletchers," he said taking our coats from us, "please follow me to the garden were your table is waiting for you."

Sam laughed and we followed Harry into Tom's garden.

"Wow this place looks amazing," Sam said looking around. She was right. Little lights covered the plants and trees and candles were lit on the patio area. We followed Harry to the table in the middle of the garden. We sat down.

"Your dinner will be served shortly our waiter will be here with your drinks in a moment," Harry told us and then disappeared back into the house.

"Dougie this is amazing," Sam said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it but I didn't ask them to do all this," I replied.

The back door opened and Danny walked out onto the patio carrying a tray with four glasses on it.

"Hello, I'm Danny, I will be your waiter tonight, here are your drinks and your meals are on the way," he said setting glasses of water and wine in front of us.

Harry's P.O.V

"Harry get the chicken out of oven now," Tom shouted chucking broccoli into the sink.

"Alright calm down, I'm on it," I chuckled getting the chicken out of the oven.

"Ok, what's next?" Danny asked coming back from the garden.

"Nothing at the minute, go and check on Jessica," Tom replied pulling plates out of the cupboard.

"Ok," Danny replied and went into the living room.

"Harry put potatoes on the plates and then get Danny to take cutlery out to Doug and Sam," Tom ordered copping carrots.

"Danny," I yelled, "take this stuff outside."

"Alright hold on," he shouted back.

He appeared a few minutes later and took the stuff outside.

2 hours later

Dougie's P.O.V

"Cheers, that was really good," I said as Danny took our empty plates away.

"No problem," Harry grinned from the back door.

The guys went back into the house and left us alone.

I took a deep breath, it was time.

Tom's P.O.V

"Has he asked her yet?" Danny said as we all pressed our ears to the back door.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen," Harry hissed.

I flicked them both in the back of the head to shut them up.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Sam, can I ask you something?" I said nervously.

"You already did but yeah knock yourself out," she replied, "not literally though."

"Ok, well," I stuttered, "I'll just ask you then."

Tom's P.O.V

"Just do it Dougie," I whispered.

"I bet he chickens out," Harry said shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have given him chicken for dinner," Danny chuckled.

"That is unbelievably not funny," I replied hitting him on the back of his head.

"Do you think he's asked her yet?" Harry said pressing his ear back to the door.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Erm… I don't know really how to ask you?" I stuttered.

"Ask me what?" Sam said nervously.

I stood up and then kneeled on one knee in front of Sam.

"Dougie what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Samantha James, will you marry me?" I asked pulling the ring out of my pocket.

Sam starred at me. Oh shit she's gonna say no. why the hell did I do this. Oh shit.

Sam's P.O.V

I went into shock mode. Dougie looked up at me. I took a deep breath.

"Yes," I replied, "I will."

Dougie got up and kissed me and hugged me tightly.

I heard the back door burst open and the rest of the guys ran out into the garden.

"What did she say?" Danny demanded.

"She said yes," Dougie exclaimed shoving the ring on my finger. It was huge!

"Congratulations," Tom said giving us both a hug.

Danny ran up to us with Jessica holding onto him for dear life.

Dougie took her out of Danny's grip.

"I'm so happy for you two," Harry grinned.

"It took you long enough," Tom said nudging Dougie.

Dougie looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"Well, 20 years is a long time," I laughed.

"Well, better late than never," Danny chuckled.

"Yeah," I agreed and Dougie kissed me again. I don't think I'll need to worry anymore. Everything's going to be fine.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading please review. i just heard mcfly's new song and its amazing!! i love them guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

A/N: hi everyone sorry it's taken this long to get my arse in gear and finish the story. Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed my story, it means a lot to know people like what you write. I don't think I will do a squeal but I may do in the future, just not right now. Anyways here's the last chapter so enjoy sorry it's a bit crap. :)

For the last time (in this story anyway) I do not own McFly but I do own Sam, Jessica, and all the other made up people.

16 years later

Dougie's P.O.V

"Dad, where's my bass?" Jessica shouted.

"It's right where you left it, next to mine," I shouted back not looking up from my newspaper.

I then heard a clatter. I looked up to see Jack sitting at the table with a grin on his face.

I then looked to the floor to see his bowl upside down. I laughed and picked it up.

"Jack you're meant to eat it not throw it on the floor," I said putting the bowl into the sink, "your as bad as your sister was when she was little."

"Sorry dad," Jack replied grinning even more widely showing the gaps where he had missing teeth.

"Right I'm off, see you later dad," I heard Jessica say as she opened the front door.

"Hold on a minute," I called after her. She sighed and then walked back into the kitchen.

She had on her denim skirt, which she wore over black leggings, with a black and red top matched with a pair of converse. She had her bass in one hand and her coat in the other.

"Where are you going exactly?" I asked.

"To Max's for band practice," Jess replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "mum said I could go."

"Fine but remember you need to be back in a couple of hours because were all going to uncle Toms for Lucy and Emily's birthday party," I reminded her.

"I won't forget dad I haven't seen them in ages and they like live down the street, see you later," Jess replied and headed back out to the hallway. I heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"Has Jess just gone to Max's?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Ok, I'll start getting stuff together for the party, Giovanna asked me to make some cakes," Sam said pulling cake stuff out of the cupboards.

"Well, we'll let you get on with that, come on Jack lets go and watch TV or something," I said steering my son into the living room.

"Can we watch the blink 182 tour videos again?" he asked happily sitting on the sofa.

I smiled and pressed play on the remote, the DVD was already in the player.

Three hours later

Jessica's P.O.V

"Happy birthday girls," I said giving my two cousins their presents. They ripped open the wrapping paper in record time.

"Oh my God Jess I love it," they both shrieked in unison holding up their new t-shirts I brought them. They speak in unison a lot. It must be a twin thing.

"That's ok, happy 14th birthday," I replied hugging them.

"Hey Jess, do you want to take all the kids outside?" my uncle Dan called across the living room.

"Ok, come on kids lets go," I called rounding them all up. Emily, Jack and Lucy ran out to the back garden and Ben let go off Uncle Dan and ran off after them.

"Right that's four, who's missing there should be two more?" I said looking around for my missing cousins.

"Oh Edward and Charlie are the missing ones, Harry and Helena aren't here yet," Uncle Dan replied.

"Ok, send them out with they get here," I said and headed out to the back garden where the kids were playing.

The girls were playing on the swing set and Jack and Ben were sitting in the sand pit.

I sat down on the old garden bench. It was cool being the oldest but it can be boring when your always babysitting. I hope Edward turns up soon. He's only one year younger than me so we have more in common. Charlie's only one so he just sits and dribbles most of the time. Jack and Ben are both five so they get on really well.

I heard the back door open and out walked Edward carrying Charlie.

"Hey Edward," I said as he walked towards me, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hey Jess, how's things?" Edward asked setting Charlie down in the sandpit.

"Everything's great, the band is really taking off," I replied.

"That's awesome, your bands great, you could be as good as McFly were back in the day," Edward laughed.

"Yeah, well I hope so."

"Yeah, so how's max?"

"He's great; he's working on some new songs so we can start recording more demos."

Before Edward could reply the back door opened again and Uncle Tom came out to see us.

"Hey kids, time to come in, birthday cake time," he said.

All the younger kids dropped what they were doing and ran inside. I picked up Charlie and we followed Uncle Tom back to the living room.

"Hey Jess," Uncle Harry said pulling me into a hug as soon as he saw me. Edward took Charlie from my grip.

"Hey Uncle Harry, how are you?" I asked as he let go.

"I'm great, how's the band coming along?" he replied.

"Great, we're working on some new songs," I said happily.

"Awesome."

Then the lights went out and Uncle Tom came in with a huge birthday cake. It was the biggest cake I've ever seen and me, Jack and the rest of our cousins have had some pretty big cakes over the years.

We all sung happy birthday and Emily and Lucy blew out their candles.

Everyone clapped.

"Well done girls, who wants cake?" Aunty Giovanna asked.

"Me," everyone chanted back to her. She laughed and went out to the kitchen with the cake to cut it up.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Don't you just love a good birthday party," Danny said crashing next to me on the sofa.

"Yes Danny," I replied drinking some of my beer.

"It's Jessica's next, she'll be seventeen, wow she's really growing up now," Danny said.

"Yep, and I know exactly what you can get me," Jess said joining us on the sofa.

"What's that then?" I asked.

"A new bass," she replied grinning widely.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" I asked.

"Its old and it's falling apart," Jess replied.

"That used to be mine," I protested.

"Exactly, old and falling apart," Jessica said and Danny burst out laughing beside me.

"I'll think about it," I said elbowing Danny in the ribs to shut him up.

"Come everyone, lets party," Tom called turning up the sound system.

I got up and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Lets dance," I said and pulled her over to the mini dance floor.

"Oh no, parents dancing," I hear Jess giggle hiding behind Edward.

Me and Sam laughed and all the other adults joined us on the dance floor.

A few hours later

(Still Dougie's P.O.V)

"Come on kids lets go, it's getting late," I called.

Jack came running up to me and Jessica followed behind him.

"Bye everyone," Sam called as we all waved goodbye.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," everyone chanted back.

We said our final goodbyes and left the house.

The kids ran off down the street towards our house.

"Be careful," Sam shouted after them.

"They'll be fine," I said kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at me and smiled. I put my arm around her waste and we walked down the road in the moonlight with our arms around each other.

…_and they all lived happily ever after _

_The End _


End file.
